


White Bikini top

by LoveLexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLexa/pseuds/LoveLexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is having dirty sinful thoughts about a certain blonde. She can't think straight, she needs to do that or she'll come in her chair.</p><p>There is no third party, the dialogue is only between the main characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Bikini top

Lexa and Clarke were at the diner having a cup of coffee and a piece of cake after a long day at work.  
It was hot and Clarke decided to get home first and change before she met Lexa for coffee. Lexa was sitting opposite Clarke sipping on her coffee. She glances at Clarke who was also drinking her coffee obliviously looking around the diner lost in her own thoughts.  
Lexa sees them. The green meadows of her eyes are fixed on Clarke's cleavage, her pupils almost dilated with pure lust. They are fixed and she's staring, really staring with her jaws open. Holy mother of all saints, Lord have mercy. Lexa has unholy thoughts. She swallows the awkward lump that formed in her throat and looks at the bluest sea of eyes now staring back at her quizzically. Lexa can't think straight even if she tries.

"Clarke?"

"Yea?"

"Your... errr... nips are... poking... hard.. I can see them!"

"What? nooo!"

"Yesss"

Clarke looks down and sees what Lexa sees.

"Ughrrrr... I get that when it's my time of the month, you know that Lex"

Clarke rolls her eyes and arches her brow.

"Aha, not that I mind, mm... but I don't want to share them with anyone else, yaa know"

Lexa huffes and pushes a strand of hair of her flustered face.  
Clarke looks at Lexa with a crimson face.

"Lexa, it's rude to stare"

"I can't help it, you know my weakness for yours"

"Still silly... your eyes on them are making them even harder, and you're drawing attention from those around us... pipe down love."

Clarke pulls her thin cardigan up over her shoulders and covers her breasts as much as she can.  
Lexa tries to look around to distract her train of dirty thoughts and avert her eyes from those nipples. She looks around, sipping on her coffee, sipping slowly, looking around still and trying to concentrate on something else, and then she looks back at Clarke's face trying to avoid an eye slip to her ample bossoms .

"Nope, it's not working Clarke, I can still see them, they are calling for my attention"

"Goddamn Lexa keep your horny eyes to yourself, I'm trying to enjoy my coffee... Dirty mare"

"You know I can't think straight even if I try Clarke, those are too perky"

Lexa stamps her foot on the floor and pouts her lips like a little spoiled child.

"I want those in my mouth Clarke, they need my lips wrapped around them so bad... I mean look at them, look for fuck sake"

Clarke's whole face was on fire, her ears were burning. She looks down and sees her protruding nipples still unrelenting. She looks at Lexa displaying those puppy eyes with her voluptuous pouty lips. She feels a staring between her legs and a crazy flutter in her tummy. Her eyes are fixed on Lexa's contorted begging face. Her heart skips a beat as the arousal starts to creep up her body and does a fuzzy things to her head. She wants them sucked so badly too to ease the pain in them.

"Wait till we get home baby"

" I need to suckle on those now Clarke or I'll come on my chair just by looking at them I'll make a mess of myself"

"Shushhhh baby, people can hear us... and you're making me fucking horny too with all your dirty looks and those begging eyes, I don't want to come on my chair either. Calm the fuck down sweetie."

Lexa tries, oh yes she tries. She goes back to sipping on her coffee and darting her eyes around the diner, she tries to forget them.

"Awww that's a good girl!" Clarke whispers to Lexa

" Ughrrrrr!!" Puffed Lexa rolling her eyes.

She looks down at the table and starts to play with the spoon tapping it on the cup. she's irritable and moody. She's making Clarke irritable too. Nope, she can't do it. She can't take anymore of this torture. She can't control herself when she sees such a display of Clarke's hot body parts staring her in the godamn eyes. Clarke's breasts are killing her and she's so weak to their endeavor. All of Clarke's hot voluptuous body is driving her crazy. She doesn't know what's got into her. She's been a plenty of times out and about with Clarke but this time it was different. She just couldn't keep it together and she did not want to. She wants to ravish those nipples and ravage the body they belong to.

She pushes the chair backward and stands up. Holds Clarke's hand and motions her to follow.

"Lexa, Where are we going?" Clarke knots her brow at Lexa

To the bathroom!!" Lexa replied.

"No Lexa we're not. We're not doing it in the bathroom?" Clarke darts her eyes around the room and looks at Lexa firmly.

"Why not, I need you Clarke?" Puppy eyes begs.

"Lex, let's go home... Goddamittt??" Clarke swears under her breath.

Clarke huffs and pushes her chair to get up and leave. She knows when Lexa is in this mood nothing well phase her.

Clarke was getting embarrassed by the looks she was getting too, so it was best to get out of there, fast.  
God knows she needed some fresh air so does Lexa.

Hand in hand they walk out of the diner heading to the parking lot to get in the car. Lexa yanks her hand gently away from Clarke's.

"What's the matter Lex, where are you going?"

Lexa looks at Clarke, kisses her cheek and starts to walk away.

"I'm going to run home, I need the fresh air and to clear my head. I see you in a bit!"

"But Lexa, what about...?"

"See you soon Clarke!"

"Ok ok go, I'll see you soon."

Clarke raises her eyebrows puzzled.  
(What's got into her, I thought she was bursting and couldn't hold it any longer... ah well) Clarke thoughts to herself and waves her hand at Lexa. She gets into her car heading home. It was few miles away from the diner, no biggy.  
Lexa let go of Clarke's hand and starts to walk then rapidly increases her pace to running. She needs to clear her mind and pump her heart with fresh blood. And well, get her horny mood under control too. (Should she though?) She thinks to herself.  
Clarke gets home 20 minutes later to find Lexa already at home. She was wrapped in a towel and her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Hey"

"What took you so long? I've already showered and was waiting for you"

Lexa's run and cold shower were failed attempts at phasing her out of her mood. Nothing cooled the fire that was raging in her heart and body. She still wants Clarke desperately and Clarke was not helping matters.

" I passed by Octavia and Raven's house to say hi. They were outside their house helping Nicky to learn how to cycle. They saw me. I couldn't ignore them yaa know"

"Oh, is Nicky ready to ride a bike, she's only 2?"

"It seems like it, she's too keen, so they were trying anyway."

Clarke walks to the fridge. She looks for a bottle of beer. She was too hot and needed to cool down a bit. She lingers near the open fridge for a while. She hears Lexa shuffling and coming closer towards her. Her heart is beats faster. She can feel Lexa's eyes burning her back.

"Have you got one for me too hot stuff?"

"Sure Lex, here"

Clarke gives Lexa a bottle too. She takes a gulp from her beer, turns around and locks eyes with Lexa.

Lexa wraps her full pink lips around the bottle's neck seductively. Green drowning in blue, blue is swimming in green.

Clarke moves and shuts the fridge door behind her. Her brain cells pooping and a fire display was building behind her eyes. Lexa's lips are looking too delicious sucking on the bottle neck, she wants them.

Lexa takes a mouth full of beer her eyes still fixed on the blonde as she pulls her closer to her. She drinks more. She's fucking thirsty for more, she wants those nipples. She pulls Clark's cardigan off and slides it down to the floor. Clarke let's out a faint squeal. She takes a mouth full of beer and lets it slide down her parched throat. She holds Lexa by the towel and tugs on it, the towel is in a heap on the floor. Lexa's firm hot body is on full display. Clarke swallows hard.  
Lexa feeds the bottle neck deep into her mouth, sucks and licks the neck with her luscious lips making Clarke's jaws drop. She fills her mouth with the cold substance. She pulls Clarke closer, she tilts her head and pours the cold beer on Clarke's protruding nipple.  
Clarke moans and holds Lexa closer kissing her neck and then her beer drenched mouth.  
Lexa takes another swig and pours it on the other nipple. Gawwwd that was making Clarke weak in the knees.  
Lexa pulls Clarke's shirt off, wraps her mouth around the perky cold nipple over her bra and sucks, and sucks. Oh god does she suck. One by one she takes them in her mouth. Clarke's nipples are now visibly very hard under her tiny bikini top. Lexa frees the ample blossoming breasts out of the bikini and devours them. Kneading and pushing up and down. Swirling her tongue round and round from one to another, biting, sucking, swirling and wrapping her mouth around as she digs her naked legs between Clarke's legs spreading them and thrusting with her hips deeper into her.  
Clarke is fucking moaning. The feeling of Lexa's lips assaulting her nipples drives her fucking loopy. she's bucks. She sways her hips. Lexa's knees between her legs pressing on her wet centre, making her frazzled. She wants this. Oh yes, fuck yes, she wants this too. Lexa is lost between those breasts, she is in a fuzzy daze of her own.  
"Lexa baby you're killing me... slow down baby... Lexa!" Clarke whispers into Lexa's ears but Lexa was too deep in her daze she didn't want to stop or listen or fuckkkkk!!  
"Yea baby, what's the matter, am I hurting you?"

"No baby, you're not, come on, let's make a good use of our queen size bed!" Clarke whimpers to Lexa.

Lexa doesn't want to break the lip embrace on Clarke's nipples, she doesn't want to stop, fuck don't stop. She feels Clarke's hand yanking hers and pulling her behind her. She lifts her head up as she was pushed off gently. her mouth still open with drool and dropped jaws. She follows Clarke to their bed.  
Clarke sheds the rest of her clothes on their way to bed. Lexa follows. Oh fuck, yes she does. She's just started, she doesn't want it to end.  
She holds Clarke, lays her on bed and spreads her out. She wants to drown again between her breasts. She slides her body on top of Clarke's, cupping her breasts she starts to suckle and swirl her tongue over and over again from one nipple to another. Clarke twists her body under her and bucks her hips to meet the rhythm Lexa has started to conduct over her body. Clarke wants friction. Her pussy was pooling with slick juicy cream, pulsating and clenching it was driving her crazy.  
Lexa hears her moans and whimpers. She feels the bucking of Clarke's hips. She feels her heart beating hard against her own ribs. She smells her. She knows her. She reads her body language meticulously.  
She pulls back from Clarke's breasts. She looks at her. Her face is coated with sweat and beautifully brushed pink.  
She whispers in Clarke's ear " I love you"  
Clarke opens her dazzling blue eyes and whispers back "diddo"

Lexa flips her over and slides under her body. She pulls her hips up. Right up. Way up to her open eager mouth.

"Ride my face baby."

Clarke looks down. A beautiful green eyes are begging her with open mouth. Clarke takes a deep breath. Clarke is fucked. It's her favorite position, Lexa's face dug deep between her wet folds while she has the ride of her life.

"Lexa?"

"Ya baby?"

"Stick your tongue out!"

Lexa breaks a smile on her face and sticks her tongue out. Clarke lowers her wet folds on Lexa's tongue. Lexa buries it deep in Clarke's pussy.

"Baby, fuck my tongue. Ride my face Clarke."

Clarke's tummy is fluttering mad, her body is shivering, her heart beating fast, she holds tight to Lexa's head, her fingers tangled in her hair, she let's her passion takes over and her sinful lust drive her to destruction. She grinds her hips on Lexa's tongue. She rocks back and forth. Oh yes she fucking does. Her hips dancing in circles, maneuvering, circling, writhing, moaning, screaming, sliding up and down Lexa's open mouth. Lexa's hands holding her up. Supporting her hips, sliding her up and down on her face. Clarke is fills her mouth with sweet nectar. Clarke's breathing shallow. She's slowing down. She's near. She's so fucking near. Lexa pushes her tongue deeper into Clarke's drenched folds and slides two fingers in too. She thrusts deeper and faster. Deeper and faster oh god yes. She knows Clarke loves it when her fingers penetrates her too. It takes few minutes of Lexa's finger and tongue fucking. Clarke erupts in a shattering orgasm over Lexa's face, smears her with her sex scent, fills her mouth with creamy delicious juice. Clarke slumps backward over Lexa's stretched body underneath her. Her beating heart is conducting a sweet melody mixed with her moans and whimpers and Lexa's heart beats and moans.  
Lexa licks her lips tasting the sweet nectar. She probs in and teases her lovers juice out of her pussy. She slides her fingers out of Clarke's slippery tunnel. She sucks on them. She moans. Her own pussy is clenchs and pulsates under Clarke's body.  
Clarke turns over and slides her head between Lexa's legs. She spreads her wide. She feeds her head deeper into her crotch. She spreads Lexa's visibly glistening lips. She feeds her tongue in and out of Lexa's folds. She licks, she sucks, she unravels. She slides her tongue inside Lexa's folds. Lexa moans. Lexa whimpers and opens her legs wider giving Clarke full access to her pussy.

"Clarke... please... Oh fuck please.."

Clarke is a very an atentative lover.

She swirls her tongue round and round over Lexa's tiny pink nub. She squeezes it between her fingers, she licks, she flicks, swirling and sliding her tongue, slipping on the creamy juice.

"Clarke... fuck me... please baby, fuck me..." Lexa begs through her moans.

Clarke slides her fingers deep into Lexa's clenching pussy. She feels her walls pulsating on her fingers as she slides in and out, in and out, fast and slow, and in and out. Lexa is shivering and squirming under Clarke's body. Her eyes shut as they roll in their sockets. She breathes slowly anticipating the fireworks. She's near. Oh fuck she's near. She digs her finger nails in Clarke's buttocks and bites her lip.  
Clarke jolts and increases her speed. She thrusts deeper faster in and out of Lexa's wet pussy. She gently bites Lexa's nub sending her toppling over the edge and breaking into a shuddering orgasm, twisting her bucked body in a pleasurable pain that rips a loud scream from her throat and throws her head back swimming in a volcano of her eruption. Clarke holds her tight. She holds her until her shuddering winds down. Clarke kisses her brow, kisses her trembling lips, kisses her cheeks, wipes sweat from her forehead, as she endears love words in her ear whispering sweet nothing, and gently nibbles on her cute ear.  
"I love you Lexa... my sweet wild mare... my dirty sexy Lexa..."

"diddo"

Lexa's face beams with the most beautiful smile. She loves it when Clarke talks to her like that and calls her dirty sexy.

"Your nipples Clarke, your nipples drive me to destruction and I can't help not having dirty sexy sinful thoughts about you and them."

"My nipples are yours for the taking baby, you are allowed to have those destructive sinful thoughts, how can you help it when I'm this sizzling hotttt?"

Lexa giggles and digs her elbow playfully in Clarke's ribs.  
Clarke giggles with her and holds her tighter. She kisses her wet lips mixing their creams together in the most delicious cocktail ever as they drift into a fretful sleep wrapped in each others arms, Clarke's head nuzzling under Lexa's chin.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this fiction after I saw Eliza's picture wearing a very seductive white bikini top. Her beautiful smile seduced all my senses, prompted by twitter chat revolving around the picture, I had to do this.  
> Clarke/Eliza sent me to church asking for forgiveness for my sinful thoughts. I'm a boob girl, I can't help it yaa know. Enjoy... Comments are appreciated.


End file.
